Um simples caderno de Poesias
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Quando se desabafa escrevendo poesias em um caderno, é preciso ter muito cuidado, ou ele pode acabar em mãos erradas... completo na fic ONE SHOT R&R PLEASE!


**Sinopse: **Quando se desabafa escrevendo poesias em um caderno, precisa-se de muito cuidado para que este caderno não caia em mãos erradas. Isso foi o que aconteceu com Lily Evans. Mas, de alguma maneira, isso a ajudou a enxergar o que estava bem na frente dela: O amor.

**Disclaimer: **Odeio a T. JK depois que ela matou o Dumbie, meu vovô do coração, mas odeio mais ainda admitir que esses personagens, todos, sem exessão são dela, e odeio ainda mais a T. JK porque todos eles tiveram um fim trágico, e nenhum deles merecia isso!

* * *

Cute Lily orgulhosamente apresenta...

**Um Simples Caderno de poesias**

_Não sei mais o que fazer  
__O que faço pra te esquecer?  
__Eu não quero te amar  
__E não posso confessar  
__O quanto eu amo você!  
__Às vezes choro baixinho,  
__Mas tenho vontade de gritar  
__Pro mundo inteiro escutar  
__Que você eu sempre hei de amar  
__Mas continuo a negar  
__Continuo a esconder  
__Oh meu amor  
__Me diz o que eu faço  
__Pra esquecer você!_

**_Lily Evans  
_**_**22/12/1977

* * *

**_

Lily Evans descansou a pena na mesa a sua frente, fechou o tinteiro, fechou o caderno em que estava escrevendo e deu um longo suspiro, enquanto recomeçava a tamborilar os dedos na mesa.

-Me digam, Alguém aqui sabe qual é essa poção? – Falou o prof. Slughorn, apontando para um pequeno caldeirão e olhando esperançoso para ela.

-Felix Felicis, a poção da sorte. – Falou, cansada. Já era tanto costume responder ás perguntas de Horace Slughorn, que ela nem precisava mais pedir permissão para falar. Viu o professor falar um "Certíssimo!" sorrindo para ela, que apoiou a cabeça na mão, retribuindo o sorriso do professor com um mínimo curvar de lábios, os cotovelos em cima do caderno de poesias que há pouco ela escrevia. Quando o professor virou-se para o quadro, ela lançou um olhar inconsciente a um rapaz de cabelos negros desalinhados, duas carteiras a frente dela, na fileira ao lado. Com outro gesto inconsciente, abriu o caderno na ultima página e começou a desenhá-lo na contra-capa. Sua cabeça movia-se lentamente dele para o desenho diversas vezes.

-Livro, página 345, todos. – Lily,com mais um longo suspiro, esqueceu o desenho, o empurrando para o lado, onde sua amiga, Alice Jones estava. Mas Alice estava muito ocupada fitando, ou, como ela diria, secando, Frank Longbotton para perceber o desenho a seu lado. Segundos depois, Lily, com o livro ao lado, puxava novamente o caderno, e voltava a desenhar.

-Srta. Evans. Leia a página 345 para nós, sim? – Lily, bufando, pegou o livro e levantou-se. Será que aquele professor não via que ela estava _tentando desenhar_? Depois de ler a introdução sobre Felix Felicis, sentou-se novamente, virando para seu caldeirão e começando a preparar a poção. 5 passos depois, ela viu o caderno aberto em sua mesa, e o fechou, olhando para a mancha que a pena cheia de tinta havia feito com desagrado.

* * *

Hora do almoço. Os alunos entravam no Salão principal implorando por comida. Lily estava comendo sua sobremesa quando avistou o garoto de mais cedo na porta do salão. Deu uma garfada bem maior na torta de morango que comia, deixando apenas um morango que caíra na viagem do garfo até a boca no prato,e saiu do aposento, sentindo novamente o aperto no coração e o nó na garganta costumeiros há algumas semanas. Tinha sido assim durante as duas ultimas semanas. E James Potter já a olhava com um quê de preocupação e irritação. Sempre que ele aparecia, ela fazia questão de sumir, ou de deixar as amigas falando sozinhas em corredores. Nas aulas, ela sentava-se sempre atrás dele, o que era uma surpresa, pois antes ela sempre gostava de sentar-se bem na frente, cara a cara com o professor. James já estava completamente impaciente com o comportamento da moça ultimamente, e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder. Sempre que ela fazia qualquer uma das coisas que foram mencionadas acima, ele bufava, falava um palavrão baixinho ou batia com força em alguma coisa, normalmente no braço do melhor amigo ou na mesa. Pensando no porque do comportamento da ruivinha naquelas ultimas semanas, encaminhou-se para o lugar onde ela estava sentada na mesa da grifinória, sentando-se,e levantando-se quase imediatamente. Havia sentado em cima de um caderno. Curioso, o rapaz pegou o caderno e observou sua capa. As iniciais caprichosamente escritas eram LE. _Lily_, pensou, de imediato. Abriu na primeira página. As caprichosas letras de sua amada ruivinha reluziam com ajuda de um feitiço, e James pôs se a ler um poema de apresentação que ela tinha feito. 

Ele sorriu com os versos. A moça era uma ótima poetisa! Ele, com a curiosidade tomando conta de si, folheou o caderno, a ler os poemas que Lily havia escrito, cada um falando de uma data em especial. As datas variavam entre 1970 e 1977, sendo o ultimo poema escrito aquele dia. Ele observou que haviam 4 ou 5 poemas escritos especialmente para ele, nos momentos em que ele fizera alguma coisa que irritava sua pimentinha. Esquecendo da fome, James rumou para o salão comunal, para ler em paz os pensamentos da cabecinha que ele nunca entendera, bem esperançoso que, depois de ler esse caderno, ele pudesse mudar, pelo menos um pouquinho, esse fato.

* * *

Aula de feitiços. Lily, sem se importar com o que o professor Flitwick falava, revirava a mochila em busca de seu caderno. Ela não podia ter perdido. Não com o ultimo poema escrito lá! Ela sabia que precisava ter enfeitiçado o caderno, mas não! Ela esquecera e fizera por menos. E agora, ela não queria nem pensar, mas existia 1 de chance de estar com _ele_. Não! Não estava com ele! Não podia estar! Podia estar com todos, até com Bellatrix Black, mas não com James Potter! Não, não estava com ele. Se estivesse, ela saberia... Não é...? Tentando esquecer os pensamentos perturbadores que se seguiam a estes, Lily continuou sua missão, revirando sua mochila em busca de cadernos desaparecidos.

* * *

Meia-noite. James não conseguia dormir pensando nos três últimos poemas escritos por Lily. Ela estava apaixonada. Estava tudo acabado! Perdera não só a batalha, como também a guerra. Ela estava apaixonada por outro rapaz, e sendo assim, automaticamente ele perdia a guerra. Com esses pensamentos, James arrancou a gravata de seu pescoço e a jogou na lareira do salão comunal, observando o tecido se dissolver no fogo. Com ela, ia seu coração partido. 

-Por que dói tanto? – murmurou para si mesmo, abaixando a cabeça e mirando os sapatos. Minutos depois, ele escutou passos vindos da escadaria do dormitório feminino. Ele sabia que era ela. Há muito seu perfume enchera cada centímetro do aposento, fazendo James inebriar-se. Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima a ele, e pôs-se a observar o fogo da lareira, crepitando ao ritmo da brisa que passava por ali naquele momento. James a fitou durante alguns instantes, observando seu robe transparente revelar cada curva daquele corpo tão amado.

-Você viu um caderno com minhas iniciais na capa? – perguntou a ele, sem deixar de observar o fogo. Ele jogou o caderno em cima de uma mesa e voltou a observar os sapatos.

-Então você está apaixonada? – indagou, sem encara-la.

-Não te interessa. Não me lembro de ter te dado permissão de ler meus poemas. - Ela olhou para ele.

-Não deu. Mas eu li assim mesmo. – ele a observou por um minuto, antes de seus olhos amendoados encontrarem-se com as orbes verdes da moça. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de findar o contato visual, e assim permaneceram durante uma grande quantidade de tempo, até Lily levantar-se e começar a caminhar pelo aposento. Um vento forte passou por ali, abrindo o caderno no poema que ela havia escrito mais cedo.

-Foi você quem escreveu esse poema. – Era uma afirmação. – Por quem você está apaixonada? – Lily parou de andar e sentou-se, mas mais longe do rapaz.

-Não te interessa. – Respondeu, fria.

-É sobre você, então me interessa sim. - Ele respondeu, lendo novamente o poema. – Lily, você acha que se eu não te amasse eu não já teria desistido de te conquistar? – Ela não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos lentamente. James tomou o caderno e o apoiou em sua perna. Sem saber porque, ele conjurou um copo que estava em uma mesa ali perto e o transfigurou em um lírio. Segurando o lírio entre os dedos da mão direita, ele passou as pontas dos dedos da esquerda nas palavras escritas.

Foi automático. Assim que James passou os dedos na ultima linha, algo que Lílian Evans havia escondido com um feitiço no começo da página, antes do poema, novamente apareceu. O rosto de James se iluminou em um sorriso e, largando o caderno na mesa, caminhou até a moça, que mantinha os olhos cerrados. No caderno, as palavras recém aparecidas tremeluziam sob o feitiço desfeito pela própria Lily. ( N/A: Como se fosse com a força do pensamento) "Eu te amo, James Potter, e me odeio por amar alguém que não quer nada comigo."

-Eu quero algo com você sim, Lils! – Falou ele, jogando o lírio entre as pernas da ruiva. Ela abriu os olhos, assustada e mirou a flor, que parecia sorrir para ela. De olhos arregalados, sentiu as lágrimas virem tão violentamente que não foi possível segura-las. – Eu te amo, Meu lírio. – James sussurrou em seu ouvido, entrelaçando sua mão com a dela. Ela levantou-se e olhou para ele, na inútil tentativa de fazê-lo ir embora. As lágrimas compulsivas ainda caindo de seus olhos tão rapidamente quanto vieram. James a olhou carinhosamente enquanto a tomava para um abraço. Lily não era a "Mulher-de-ferro" que aparentava ser. Era frágil e indefesa, e James sabia que era capaz de protegê-la, se ela deixasse. Sentia os braços dela contra seu tórax, as delicadas mãos apertando seu casaco, enquanto deixava marcas molhadas em sua camisa branca. Ele levantou delicadamente seu queixo, apreciando a pele de seda que a moça tinha, e olhou profundamente nas orbes verdes da moça.

-Te amo, James... – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, ou melhor, murmurar, antes de James vencer a distância quase inexistente entre eles, pressionando os lábios dela contra os seus.

E era assim que a noite de ambos os jovens terminava. Eles haviam descoberto ali, antes de tudo, depois das juras de amor, que em um simples toque de lábios pode se encontrar a felicidade de uma vida.

-Eu também te amo, Lírio.

"O amor é imenso, mas cabe no simples gesto de beijar"

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/A: **WOOOOOW! surto completo essa fic... saiu assim, de uma sentada só eu a fiz, terminei, e ainda tive tempo de fazer mais 33 poeminhas felizes que eu estou guardando pra outras fics aqui no Word... Estava totalmente sem inspiração para poemas de apresentação, então... ficou sem... hehehe...

Mas agora, falando sério... TÁ PODREEEE! Fui ler no preview da e, caramba... pra que foi que eu li!

Gente, eu sei que tá horrível, mas não custa nada comentar... vamos lááááááááááá! comentemmmmmm! pleaseeee! eu vou agradecer imensamente todos os coments, ok?

um super kissu!  
Iterasai! -


End file.
